The present invention relates to a video recording/reproducing system for recording and reproducing moving image information transmitted by a broadcast, telecommunication, or the like, and particularly to a video recording/reproducing system for easily realizing program recommendation, automatic station selection, and automatic recording conforming to a user preference.
In recent years, the number of channels of broadcast programs is increased. Such channels include, for example, terrestrial digital broadcasting, BS digital broadcasting, and 110 CS broadcasting. Although user preferences are various, it is highly likely that a program which a user wants to watch is being broadcast on any of channels. Conventionally, EPG (Electronic Program Guide) is provided as operational information to select a broadcast program to be viewed conforming to a preference from many channels. A user can get grip on programs being broadcast at present and broadcast programs for a week from now using EPG, and selects a broadcast program to be viewed or recorded based on such information.
As a data amount of EPG is increased due to the increased number of channels of broadcast programs, there occurs a problem that EPG's data can not be displayed on a display screen at a time and the like. Therefore, a broadcast receiver is devised which acquires user preference information from an operational state of a remote control or the like and presents a program recommended to a user for viewing based on this preference information and program information as disclosed in JP-A-2002-369090.